wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
500 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The Ice Kingdom
(LadyScarab started this page) Feel free to edit or add to the ever growing list! If, by the time you see this, the limit is already reached (HIGHLY UNLIKELY), just change the title. THANKS! # Be a NightWing # Be a SandWing # Be a SeaWing # Be a RainWing # Be a SkyWing # Be a MudWing # Be a fanon tribe # Disrespect the Queen (gasp!) # Break the rules # Be an animus dragon and use your magic # Egg the Ice Palace # Toilet paper the Ice Palace # Be an anarchist # Cut down the Moon Globe Tree # Free everyone in the Diamond Caves # Free everyone in the Diamond Caves and throw a party in the pristine courtyard # Throw a party in the throne room # Sit on The Queen's Throne # Wear the Queen's Crown # yell "bow down to me, IceWing peons!" while sitting on throne and wearing crown. # Make a snowman with the Gift of Elegance # Abuse the Gift of Sustenance and fill the palace with infinite seals # Smear seal blood in the ranking courtyard (with the infinite seals you just stuffed into the palace) # Use the ranking wall as climbing practice # Lean against the ranking wall and play Pokémon GO # Climb onto the Moon Globe Tree and play Pokémon GO # Play Pokémon GO anywhere in the Ice Palace # Play Pokémon GO anywhere within sight of the Ice Palace # Play Pokémon GO anywhere IN THE ICE KINGDOM # Pie the highest ranked IceWing in the face # BURN THE RANKING WALL # Disguise yourself as a NightWing and scream that you're gonna kill everyone # Have eggs with a NightWing # Be friends with a NightWing # Do anything related to acknowledging a NightWing # Sing 'Let it Go' nonstop in the ranking courtyard # Point out that Darkstalker is the entire IceWing tribe's brother in law # Pound on the queen's bedroom door in the middle of the night and scream 'DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?' # Paint all the moon globes into Chinese lanterns # Pepper spray the ranking wall # Go around screaming "I LOVE DARKSTALKER! HE IS NICE!" everywhere and drive everyone nuts # Go around screaming "YO MOMMA!" # Go around screaming anything # Bring fire or a dragon that breathes fire # Bring napalm. # Bring anyone that isn't an IceWing # Use puns to describe the kingdom, especially "cool" # Be a hybrid # Melt the Ice Kingdom # Nuke the Ice Kingdom # Light that Burns the Sky the Ice Kingdom (if you play US/UM) # Say NightWings are better than IceWings # Say MudWings are better than IceWings # Say RainWings are better than IceWings # Say SandWings are better than IceWings # Say SeaWings are better than IceWings # Say SkyWings are better than IceWings # Say HiveWings are better than IceWings # Say SilkWings are better than IceWings # Say LeafWings are better than IceWings # Say BeetleWings are better than IceWings # Say fanon tribes are better than IceWings # Say anything is better than IceWings # Say Darkstalker is better than any IceWing animus. # Be even remotely related to Darkstalker. (Yes, Stonemover and Sunny fit this bill) # Bring a projector into the Ice Kingdom and play Frozen on the Ranking Wall. # Leafspeak hundreds of vines into growing all over the Ice Kingdom. # Say ANIME IS TRASH to all the Weebwings of the Icewing tribe # 'Break the ice' (literally XD) # Scream 'The Muffin Song' # Scream 'Despacito' # Scream 'All Star' # Hypnotize everyone to sing 'Revenge' (and yeah, we're talking about the Creeper? Aww man thing) # Try to murder all the Icewings # Stuff a ton of TNT into the Ice Palace # Flint and Steel on the ton of TNT you just stuffed into the Ice Palace # Rain down hundreds of crabs in the courtyard # Being a skywing that proposes to a princess # Have them go commit die # Say that Icewings are uncultured swines # Call them muggles # Make cannibalism legal # Start randomly smashing ice statues carved by queens/princesses/princes/animi/etc. a really long time ago # Mix up all the rankings, so that no one can remember who is where # Bring an army of firescales # Fly AROUND the Great Ice Cliff and then laugh about how useless their animi were # Break the Great Ice Cliff # Smash an important person's skull # Smear seal guts all over the throne room # Give Snowfall a hug # Spill propane all over the kingdom, then invite Peril to dance on the propane. # Murder all the royalty # Scream the 'Narwhal Song' # Make Scarlet the queen of the icewings. # Call a thirsty IceWing "Dry ice" # Play "Crab Rave" full blast # Play any song full blast # Make fun of anything relating to IceWings # ...Crashfish. 'nuff said. # Run around wrecking everything # Bring every other dragon in the universe and crash the IceWings party # Tell all the IceWing's that a wiki full of people are plotting to destroy them with this page # Become queen or king and banish the whole royal family # Have an opinion. Any opinion. Or a mind of your own. Well, you can add and edit as much as you like! How fast can we hit 500? Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Mature Content Category:Public